From the Climber of a Temple, Fall
This is the 12th episode of JUU of season 2. Bookmarks What are these? *''Nickname (Name; username) - Part #'' Plot Part I Stacey (Anodite): Emma. I am stronger than you, so can you give up? Emma (Anodite): So what's that Stacey? You think I'm going to give up after this? Stacey: Who do you think I am? I know you well Emma. Emma: Yeah, but only for a fourth of my life. Stacey: And your point? Emma: I'm not weak. And I told you, this battle is where all those moments land. Stacey: I've been waiting years to get you anyway. The prophecy never said we couldn't fight eachother. Bella: WHAT PROPHECY?! Can you get onto the part already. Stacey: Hmph. I thought you knew enough. Juliana: KNEW ENOUGH?! We still barely know anything! Can you just tell why you hate eachother, what the prophecy is and all?! Emma: It's best if you don't. Juliana: No, we would like to know. Stacey held up her palm and it glowed brighter. Emma: STACEY?! What're you doing?! Stacey: Spraying the mosquitos. Juliana, 0.0: I'm guessing we're the mosquitos. Stacey's hair wrapped Juliana and Bella, tying them off. Stacey: Finally. Emma: STACEY! Look at me. Stacey let Bella and Juliana go and moved her arm downwards. Emma: Forget about them. Bella, scared: Yeah, we'll just watch. Right Juliana? Juliana, scared: Sure, I can go with that. Stacey and Emma glared at eachother face to face. Emma: Fine. You got what you wanted. So lets get this thing started. Stacey, smirking: Unique anodites fighting. This will be an interesting match. Emma threw 3 beams but Stacey covered up a small shield and walked to Emma while holding it. Stacey: What was that? I thought you were going to go hard on me. Unless I guess that was your hardest. Emma: Shut up! Emma blasted a mana beam which still got deflected by the shield on Stacey's hands. Stacey: Are you regretting that now? Emma, pushing beams: Still not yet. Stacey, walking: I can't believe you. Bella, whispering: Juliana, we need to help her. Juliana, whispering: But I have no powers. Bella, whispering: We have to do something to help or we're all dead. Juliana, whispering: What happens if she kills us? Bella, whispering: That's a risk. Now common. We don't have all day. Juliana, whispering: Awww, I don't like risks. Back to me... I was running extremely fast. XLR8, thinking: I think I see it. I spotted a pyramid within the distance. It was like being in Mexico, where there're pyramids in forests. That had to be where IAX and Ray were. My next goal, located. XLR8, thinking: Don't worry IAX, we're coming. Back to Andreas... Andreas was on the top of a tree... and under the tree was a gigantic crowd of boars. Andreas: THERE ARE LIKE 1,000 WILD BOARS DOWN THERE! COMMON! The crowd of boars down there were about 200-400 by the looks of it. The wild boars were shaking the tree. Andreas: I'm dead. The tree broke and fell splattering some boars, but the others surrounded Andreas causing danger torwards him... Andreas: GET AWAY FROM ME BOARSSSSSS!!! The boars kept dog piling Andreas, 1 by 1. Andreas, in the pile O.o": I THINK I TASTE CHOCOLATE AGAIN!!! Back to Neddy, Will, and Stryker... Will flew from Stryker and banged himself against a tree. Will: I don't wanna be George of The Jungle, he flies, but always hits a tree... Stryker: What a fool. You too. Stryker looked down at Neddy, who was in his anodite form, squirmming. Stryker: What do you think you're doing? Neddy looked up at Stryker's face. Neddy, smiling: What does it look like? I'm trying to defeat you. Stryker: You call that trying to defeat me? I wanna see what you call, 'making a fool out of yourself'. Neddy, smiling: You know, you talk like a man. But deep inside, you're a lonley child who wants to see his mommy and daddy. Stryker, raged: Shut up! Me and my little sister never saw our parents before. When I was born, I was shipped away. 3 years later, my little sister was shipped away to where my old foster house was. Neddy: Foster house? Stryker: It's a long story. Neddy: I have time. Stryker: Well I don't. Stryker sent his leg to kick Neddy. Since Neddy was in his anodite form, he flew back up and grabbed Stryker. Stryker grew purple. Stryker, in pain: Ahhhhhh!!! Let me go! Neddy: I can't. I have to win this. Will, screaming: NED! LET HIM GO! Will ran and tackled Neddy. Neddy: What are you doing?! Will: We're trying to not kill an orphan. We can help them. Neddy: Hmph. Stryker, laughing >:D: Fools! You could've killed me then and there! But no, you didn't. Now you two are going to die instead. Will: I don't want to die! I have so much to live for! Scene fades to Will sitting at a desk in a buisness suit. The phone rung. Will: Will Levin here, Taco of America Istitute. Please hold. Scene fades to Will watching a major league taco game. Will: Common Beef Tacos, you can beat the Turkey Tacos! Past the lettuce to the seasoner! Scene fades to Will sleeping. Will, snoring: Taco, taco, taco... snore... taco, taco, taco... snore... taco, taco, taco... Scene fades back to the fight. Stryker: From the looks of it, you won't be able to do any of those things! Will: FUUUUUUUUU. Back to Emma and Stacey... Bella and Juliana tried to jump on Stacey but Stacey grabbed her hair onto them. Stacey: So you 2 really want to know what the phrophecy is, right? Bella & Juliana: Uh huh. Stacey: Fine, if it'll make you 2 leave us alone to fight. This goes a year from the previous story, so we're 5 and we learned almost everything. Bella & Juliana: Yes! Part II It's a regular day in Anodyne. Stacey and Emma, who grew taller, are practicing spells. Byran: Girls, your test is tommorow. Be prepared, and don't forget, keep on trying. Emma: Daddy? Byran, kneeling next to Emma: Yes? Emma: Is this all we need until we know the thing? Byran: After you pass the test. Stacey: What happens if we don't pass? Byran: Then you'll take the test another time. Stacey, whining: I don't wanna do a test another time! Emma: Then lets pass the test! Byran: Exactly. Now, you 2 better get ready. Byran left the 2 to practice their spells. The following day... Ringo and Byran were standing behind Emma and Stacey. In front of them were many obsticles. Ringo: Alright girls, are you ready? Emma & Stacey: Yeah! Byran: Alright. Ready... set... go! Emma and Stacey ran and saw moving targets. They each shot mana beams right in the middle. Next, stun lasers were shotting all around them, the 2 made a forcefield deflecting the stun lasers. They continued running until they met a dead end. They looked down and saw a bottomless pit. Emma and Stacey formed mana to walk on to get across. While running across, creatures from the pit jumped up and destroyed the walkway, causing them to fall. Emma and Stacey formed mana bubbles to float up, but the creatures continued attacking the bubbles. Emma and Stacey used spells to coordinate the mana bubbles. The creature fell heavily into the pit. Emma and Stacey got to land and released the spell. There, they had to climb a tall an enourmous wall. They each through mana ropes at the top and started climbing with their feet on the wall, and hands on the rope. They got in the middle and jumped down, landing by a mana bubble. They ran again torwards the final part of the test, fighting a fellow anodite. Anodite: Younger than I thought. Hmph. Emma: We have to fight you! Anodite: I am aware of that. Emma: What does that mean...? Anodite: It's another way of saying that I already know that. Emma: Ohhhh... Stacey: Well, common Emma! Stacey shot 4 black man shots at the fellow anodite, who deflected them with an average, pink mana shield. Stacey, angry: HEY! No fair! Anodite: This is a test. You'll thank me years later. Stacey: Hmph. Emma threw a beam while Stacey jumped and threw mana ropes to constrict the anodite. The fellow anodite jumped backwards onto one of his small bridges in the air. The beam and ropes both missed. Anodite: Is that all you can do? Try harder! Stacey: Emma! I got an idea! Emma: What is it? Stacey whispered something into Emma's ear. Emma: Got it! Emma and Stacey hid somewhere. Anodite: Oh brother, sneak attacks aren't going to work. Suddenly, Stacey and Emma popped right in front of him. Anodite: What strategy is that? Stacey and Emma didn't say anything. Anodite: HA! The fellow anodite summoned mana ropes from the ground, constricting the 2 toddlers. Anodite: I win! The fellow anodite ran up to them. Stacey and Emma didn't say anything. Anodite: Hmph. I expected more than- The fellow anodite suddenly got strucken by 2 giant mana beams from the sky. Each from the toddlers. Stacey and Emma were smirking in the clouds, on small mana bridges. They flew down, using mana bubbles. Anodite, greatly damaged: But if you 2 are there, then who're-? The Emma and Stacey that were constricted morphed back into bricks. Anodite, suprised: YOU USED BRICKS AS A DISTRACTION?! I say, you have to pretty good to attack me by distracting me by bricks. You actually had someone, especially me, get tricked by 2 red bricks. How? Emma: It's the spell we practiced just before the test. Stacey: I think that deserves a passing grade. The fellow anodite smiled. The scene cuts to Emma and Stacey holding a piece of paper each. Byran: Coragulation girls. You 2 are official anodite warriors. You can now help defend yourself when neccissary. The 2 toddlers held up their graduation papers and smiled. Ringo: So girls, what do you want to do now? Stacey: I wanna fight you! Ringo and Byran laughed. Byran: I'm sorry girls, but you 2'll have to wait a while until you can handle us. Emma and Stacey were confused. Byran: When the time comes, you two'll be in a life and death situation. And you'll be suprised who's fighting. Stacey: I don't understand. But daddy, didn't you and Emma's daddy both say you 2 would tell us why we were so special? Byran and Ringo stared at eachother in depression. Ringo: Look, you see, your blood goes through an ancient race of anodites. There was an ancient phrophecy that, in this generation, you will arise. The first anodite set at the time and date to stare down and see that these specific anodites were going to be chosen ones, that could assist with bringing peace. They located and astronomically measured the calculations through time and esteemed to pass this phrophecy down to this generation, the minute you two were born. Byran: This is why we are rich, they figured this out during your great-grandfathers lives, and, they were the first to recieve the money. They passed it down to three generations, which are you girls. We except men, but girls are good enough. You two will someday work together to bring peace, and we can't have you die in the process. Stay together, don't let anyone hurt you, and be safe. Stacey and Emma glared at them in a puzzled expression, they didn't understand half of the words that Byran and Ringo were saying. So they explained it again, except with lower vocabulary. The next day, Emma and Stacey were out on the field practicing their mana. Byran walked out to retrieve an aquaintance with his one of his friends, a block away. Byran, stopping: What are you girls doing? The girls grinned. Emma: Working together, daddy. Byran smiled, and, he continued to walk wondering what the future would be. If only he knew that they are doing the oppisite. Who knows? Part III I finally ackomplished my mission. I stared deeply at the temple in front of me. XLR8: Hmph. IAX, stay tight. I transformed. My body turned to green energy, a white and glistering body emerged from the energy into the middle of my body. My arms were seen from the white armor as the green energy. The white armor soon blistered out a black armor onto the bottom, with holes surrounding it, these seperated and formed my legs. Finally was the head, a black metalic shield started revolving my head, until the black metalic shield was a mask on my green energilic head. I: Stencil! I used my energy to swiftly climb up the temple by sliding. I wouldn't really have used Jetray, Fattrack, or Jetray. Jetray's like an airplane, he can't just go in the sky when he's first down there, he has to stay at a level on the ground, then fly, and increase his length miles while his height miles increase, as well. Back to Andreas... Andreas: AH! I want to be an anodite, human, or mofect lady magnet, not a wild boar! Andreas was running away from over a thousand boars, the boars were literally smashing threw trees and bushes to get threw, all angrey to kill Andreas. Andreas: You know, I should really- Andreas spotted Will in a monkey. Andreas: Everyone's got something to hide except for me and my monkey! The monkry gazed at Andreas, the monkey dropped a vine, Andreas climbed it. The monkey gave Andreas a thumbs up and showed its teeth. Andreas: You got to be kidding me... The wild boars were all about to knock the tree that the monkey and Andreas was on. Andreas: Monkey, you got to do something! Monkey: OOH AHH! OOH AHH! Andreas: What does that mean? A giant earthquake occured. Andreas: Woah! The wild boars were puzzled, they looked in all directions. Andreas: Monkey, what did you do? The monkey pointed to a giant crowd coming from the west, it was probally a hundred apes! The apes all jumped and smashed the boars. The apes fought the wild boars! An all-out war! Monkey, pointing to the west: Ooh! Andreas: You want me to go there? The monkey showed his teeth to Andreas. Andreas smiled and ran off. Back to Neddy, Stryker, and Will... Will: My career is over! What am I going to do for a living then?! Stryker: Maybe you can rest. Will: I don't like to sleep. Stryker: You're making me foolish how you lasted almost an hour, and you're not even scratched. I'm ashamed. Neddy, in anodite form: You should be. Because you're about to become defeated. Neddy blasted a giant wave of mana blasts. He jumped, and blew off his mana from his feet to consume Stryker into his mana. Stryker was trapped in a purple wavy form universe. Stryker: Let me out! Let me out! Let me out! Let me out! Neddy, in anodite form: Hee hee. Stryker gotten weaker as he was lying. He appeared back in the scene with Neddy created a giant fist, slamming him with an explosion. Will: You did the Ned! Stryker appeared out of nowhere behind Will, and smacked him across the face. Will: Ow! Will absorbed wood again. Will, wood form: This is what I'm talking about! Splinters without getting hurt! Will shot wood pieces at Stryker, but, Stryker streched his body around to dodge the attacks. Stryker: I'm simple to be defeated, but you have to strike me first. Will: Grr... Neddy surveiled Stryker. Neddy then grinned. Neddy, anodite: Stryker, you'll have to change your name, because you won't ever strike again after we're through with you. Back to me... I found the entrance. Ray stared at IAX. Ray: IAX... ask me again and you won't eat tonight. IAX: Alright, sorry, Ray... IAX kneeled. I was in shock, I detransformed. I: Ray... IAX... IAX: JONATHAN!! Ray: What's with you? We already fought, and you lost. Remember? Or is that all a small blur to you? I: Rematch. I grinned. Ray: Ha! I doubt you can! I: Well, I got an alien that might suprise you! I transformed. My body turned into a white, blank, undetailed figure. My body was all round, no fingers, no mouth, no nothing. I was just a white, roundish figure with green eyes and a green ultimatrix figure in the middle, I was in the shape of a human. I: Morph! Ray: What's this supposed to do? Morph: IAX! Please, Ray is a menace! Is this really your home?! Ray: We chose here so you all wouldn't find us! Leave us alone! IAX: Exactly! What's with you? Morph: IAX, he's not what you think he is- IAX: NO! He is! He took care of me! What's about that?! Morph: IAX, listen to me! IAX: NO! You listen to me! IAX's back started to glow, the curse mark began to appear, it suprassed his body, transforming him back to Cursed IAX. IAX, curse mode: Here we go! Jonathan, if you're going to stop me, then I'll have to prevent that! Morph, in suprise: What?! IAX, curse mode: This is the last battle! Stop saving me! I havn't seen IAX in the curse mark since about 10 days ago when we had an all-out battle, we saved him. Now I'm sure that curse mark isn't gone, it's still on his body, and it'll probally never go away. Morph: Well then, lets see if this baby works. My body transformed, I was an exactly copy of IAX's curse mode right now, I had the same abilities, appearance, and all. The only diffrence was that I had green eyes, and, the ultimatrix symbol was on my chest. Ray: Well then, let the battle began! To be continued... Poll I, , have read the entire episode is ready to vote. What do you think of the episode, From a Climber of a Temple, Fall? 1 Star 2 Stars 3 Stars 4 Stars 5 Stars Category:Jonathan Ultimatrix Unleashed Category:Episodes Category:The Big Bad Ray Arc